


The fall of Riven-Landsby

by RoxyHQ5



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Help, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Continued, Twins, moon magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyHQ5/pseuds/RoxyHQ5
Summary: This is a small fic i wrote, it will mainly be about my OC and she will later have a relationship with Loki. This is the prologue of that story, i have the plan for the rest but im still not sure which direction i wanna take. Im just curious about what people will think about it.If you have any comment to help me improve my story i would really apreciate it thnx.





	The fall of Riven-Landsby

**Author's Note:**

> This part is not final i will do a couple of changes for the structure of my phrases, format and words, english is not my first language, i just think it sounds better.

A valley of green surrounded by trees and a crystal river. A small modest house in its center standing under a great tree.  
That is the place we call home.  
My twin sister and I are living on our own, our father passed away during a war and our mother at our birth.  
Although our features are identical, Rosabeth is very different from me. Her hair is a blond so pale that it appears white, her skin a caramel brown and her eyes as gold as the sun. I am the complete opposite. My hair is a dark shade of brown, my skin almost as white as her hair, and my eyes a purple hue of pansies.  
She is the only thing that matters in my life. I would do anything to make her happy. We live and complete each other. Once our father passed away, we only had us. We can only count on each other.  
Living peacefully, we take our food from the earth behind our house. We were mostly self sufficient, but we still have to got to the nearby village once in a while.  
As I put the last ingredients in the soup, Rosabeth come’s in with a basket.  
‘’Lilyabeth look at all the strawberries our garden has gifted us! I cannot wait to eat the delicious desserts you will bake with them.’’ She said smiling at me.  
Wipping off my hands on my apron I walked towards her.  
‘’They do look delicious. I wonder, what should I make with them?’’ I answered as I took one and taste it.  
“I know! You could make your famous strawberry cake with jam!’’  
“That does seem like a good idea, it has been a while since I did one. But we are missing a couple of ingredients, we would need to go to the market.’’  
‘’It’s alright, we were supposed to go soon anyway.’’  
I sigh ‘’I know. Might as well get ready to go now before it gets to late.’’

\---000---

My sister and I are walking arms in arms towards the village. Although it is sunny there is a small wind cold enough for us to have our hoods up.  
Arriving to the marketplace, we were greeted by the usual stares of judgment, fear, and disgust.  
As usual we keep our talk to a minimum and go as fast as possible through our shopping list.  
Most of the villagers didn’t talk to us. Living in the woods without having much contact with them, rumors started about us being evil beings. Add the fact that we are mostly identical and that live as one with nature, they started to fear us. Some even went as far as saying we were demons from Muspellheim.  
We tried to befriend them but after a while we saw that no matter how hard we tried; they never wanted any connection to us.  
So, we kept our contact to a bare minimum, that way they would have less reason to hurt us.  
We didn’t bother them; they didn’t bother us.

\---000---

As we are walking back towards our house, the sun would soon be setting. Looking ahead, we see two man riding in front of us on the road. The one on the right, riding a white horse, had blond hair and a red cape, his form a bit larger than most man from the village. The man on the left, riding a dark grey horse, with his black hair pushed back and a green cape, was looking a bit leaner than his companion.  
As we approached them, the blond one called out to us:  
‘’Good afternoon ladies.’’ He said with a loud voice.  
We lightly bowed or head in sight of acknowledgement.  
‘’Would you happened to know where my brother and I could find a place to rest?’’ He asked with a smile.  
Putting on a polite smiled I answered. ‘’If you continue about 20 minutes in your current direction, you will find a village where you should be able to find lodgings.’’  
Turning towards his brother he said, ‘’You hear that Loki! We shall sleep in a bed tonight.’’  
‘’Yes Thor, I heard.’’ He answered to his brother with a small smile of exasperation on his face.  
Their name seemed familiar somehow. Thinking it would come to me later, I brushed it off.  
‘’Thankyou for the information.’’ The man now known as Thor said to us. Looking between my sister and I he added ‘’Might I be asking why two beautiful maidens such as yourself are heading to the forest at such an hour? We would be glad to offer you both a ride and bring you back safely home before the night fall.’’  
‘’My sister and I are actually on our way home.’’ I answered quickly.  
‘’But thankyou for the offer sir.’’ Rosabeth answered with a smile. I could not help but notice the look her and the man shared.  
Giving my twin a small nudge and look, we gave a little bow with our head and continued our way back to the house. Leaving the two travelers a bit confused.  
As we reached the small valley between the trees Rosabeth asked.  
‘’Didn’t they seemed familiar to you?’’ turning her head toward me.  
‘’They did, but I can’t quite point from where.’’ I answered furrowing my brows.  
‘’Well wherever they come from they were quite handsome.’’ She said nudging me harm a playful smile on her lips.  
‘’Could it be that my dear sister fancy one of them?’’ I asked teasingly.  
She laughs. ‘’How is it that you can always tell.’’  
‘’Because I know you as though we were one, I am not your twin for nothing.’’ I answered with a small laugh.  
Looking at the sky I saw a grey cloud was approaching soon.  
Following my gaze my sister said: ‘‘Let us hurry inside before the rain decides to turn into thunder.’’  
And that’s when it hit me.  
‘’Of course! I know who those two travelers are.’’ She looked at me encouraging me to continue.  
‘’They are the two warriors who killed the beast that was stealing the villager’s crops a couple of years ago. Do you not remember?’’  
‘’You are right!’’ She answered as we entered the house.  
As we put our purchases on the table, we began to make the dessert with the strawberries.  
\---000---  
A few weeks later…  
The town’s people were getting wrestles. It had not rained for quite some time and the dried season had killed almost all the fields and the cattle was dying due to an unknown cause.  
As the night fell, Rosabeth and I were getting ready to go to bed.  
Having a small house, we only had one bed to share, but neither of us really minded. We only lived with one bed all our life after all.  
‘’Do you think we will ever find someone of our own Lilyabeth?’’ My twin asked slipping under the covers as I checked the fire.  
‘’Are you still thinking about a certain warrior we met?’’ I asked a teasing smile.  
‘’Well as a matter of fact yes. You can not say they were not attractive.’’  
I advanced towards the bed.  
‘’I admit, they were rather handsome.’’ I slid under the covers with a small smile.  
We turned on our side and faced each other. We could barely see our faces, the fireplace being the only light in the house.  
‘’I can not wait to get married and have children of my own.’’  
‘’And I can not wait to spoil them.’’  
‘’What do you mean spoil them?’’ She said raising on her elbow. ’’Lilyabeth you can not seriously be thinking that I will let you live the rest of your life alone.’’  
‘’I will not be alone Rosabeth. I will have you and my many nieces and nephews.’’  
She laid back down with a sight.  
‘’I do not need a husband in my life. You and your happiness are all I need to feel fulfilled.’’  
‘’Please promise me something.’’ She asked looking directly in my eyes.  
‘’Anything.’’  
‘’No matter what happens do not let happiness pass you by. One day you will meet the person that makes your heart go faster. I do not want you to be alone. Promise me that you will not let that person pass by.’’ She said looking at me with pleading eyes.  
Smiling softly, I took the half gem around my neck as she took hers, fitting them together and placing our forehead on one another.  
‘’I, Lilyabeth, elder twin, child of the moon and earth, swear to fulfil my sister’s wishes and not let happiness pass me by. For my happiness is my sister’s.’’  
‘’I, Rosabeth, youngest twin, child of the sun and sky, swear to pursue my happiness so that my sister may find hers. For my happiness is my sister’s.’’  
A small giggle escaped our lips at our silliness. Remembering the day, we created our little ritual as we were but young children, we fell asleep as the moon rises across the night sky, a smile on our lips.  
\---000---  
I woke up startled by hands grabbing me. I tried to free myself, but my struggle was in vain as they were firmly holding me. Hearing a muffled scream by my side I looked at my sister. We were both being held by men we recognized being from the village. As they brought us to our feet, my sister and I looked at each other, fear evident on our faces. But before I had the chance to say anything they blindfolded, gaged, and tied us. Then through us into a chariot and left.  
As I laid on the hard wood of the chariot, my respiration started to accelerate as did my sister’s as she laid beside me.  
‘’Do you think this will really work?’’ one of the men asked.  
‘’Of course, it will! Sir Gorm is never wrong.’’  
‘’It is the only way.’’ Another said.  
Sir Gorm.  
Of course, it was him. He was the only one who could have convinced everyone to do such a thing. After all it was him who started the rumors of us being demons in the first place. It was him who always made everyone scared of us.  
I was sacred. Not only for myself but for my sister as well. As they took us out of the cart, my blindfold dropped…If I was scared before, now I am terrified. Sir Grom is standing before two wooden pillars with chains in the town square. His sickening grin plastered on his face. As they chained Rosabeth and I to the pillars, they took my hanging blind fold and Rosabeth’s off.  
‘’MY FRIENDS!’’ Sir Grom announced ‘’WE ARE GATHERED HERE, AT THIS LATE HOUR TO PUT AN END TO OUR SUFFERING!’’  
The people around us started cheering at his words. Panic still in me my breathing only went faster.  
Looking frantically at the crowd, I turned towards my sister. She looked at me with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
‘’OUR FILLEDS STOPPED FEEDING US! OUR CATTLES ARE DYING!’’ Turning and pointing towards us. ‘’AND IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF THEM! THOSE DEMONS STRAIGHT FROM MUSPELLHEIM.’’ He advanced toward us ‘’THEY HAVE DISGUISED THEMSELVES AS YOUNG MAIDENS TO TRY AND FOOL US. TO MAKE US BELIEVE THEY ARE INNOCENT BEINGS.’’ He signaled at some men behind us and turned back to the crowd. ‘’THE ONLY WAY TO RAISE THE CURSE THEY HAVE PUT UPON OUR VILLAGE IS TO CHASTISE AND BANISH THEM.’’  
At those words, the crowed cheered once more.  
Terror took place in me shaking my body as I saw Grom’s men arrived in front of us, each holding metal bares.  
One by one. Following their leader’s orders, the villager’s each took they turn and hit us. As our muffeled screams filled the air of the night.  
Beaten and half conscious, Grom stepped in front of us, another sickening grin plastered on his face while one of his men came up behind him, two iron red as fire in his hands. The symbol on them was clear.  
Sutter's crown.  
Before my brain could register what was happening our nightgown had been tore and the burning iron was already marking us. Screaming as loud as my voice would let me behind the rag in my mouth, they marked the skin between my breasts. I turned my head to looked at my sister, only to see her passed out form the pain. The mark on our skin still burning.  
They unchained our limp bodies from the posts and through us to the ground only to drag us through the dirt.  
Then the rain started to fall.  
‘’BROTHERS AND SISTERS! THE CURSE IS ALREADY STARTING TO LIFT! AFTER SO MANY DAYS WITH OUT RAIN THE CLOUDS ARE FINALLY BLESSING US.’’ Grom shouted to the crowd as they cheered to the rain.  
His men continued to drag us on the ground towards the forest. About 10 minutes later, they reached a ravine. The rain was now falling so hard that we could barely see the end of it. As they held us above the ravine Rosabeth regained consciousness. Her screams muffled by the rag in her mouth we looked at each other as Grom continued.  
‘’DEAR PEOPLE OF RAVINE-LANDSBY! WE MUST NOW MAKE THE LAST SACRIFICE TO BREAK THEIR DEVILISH CURSE.’’ He looked at us and said ‘’ DEMONIC TWINS, YOU HAVE LONG CURSED OUR LIVES. WE BANISH YOU FROM RAVINE-LANDSBY TO NEVER RETURN! CRAWL BACK TO MUSPELLHEIM WHERE YOU BELONG!’’  
At those words, the men holding us pushed us into the ravine. As we hit the rock and tumbled farther and farther into its depth consciousness left me. The cheering of the townspeople being the last noise in my ears.  
\---000---  
As the rain slowed to a small mist, still in the darkness of the night, I slowly regained consciousness. The ropes around my wrists had loosen during my fall. My body was aching all over and a sharp pain in my abdomen made itself known as I took a deep breath. I looked around; I saw Rosabeth lying on her side her back to me.  
‘’Rosabeth.’’ I whispered ‘’Rosabeth!’’ I called louder as I painfully crawled toward her.  
As I reached her body and cradled her in my arms, pushing her wet strands of hair out of her face. Her eyes were opened, their golden color now faded no longer helding the light they once had. Upon realising that my sister had left this world, I could not stop the tears from streaking down my face.  
‘’NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! You can not leave me! Rosabeth! ROSABETH!’’  
No longer feeling the pain in my body a wretching scream left my throat towards the sky. My physical pain I had felt was nothing compared to the pain of loosing my sister. She was all I had. Her death stole a part of my soul and ripped a piece of my heart from my chest.  
I cried and cried as sorrow and grief filled me.  
As I looked back at my sister in my arms, I lifted her body and brought her back home. As I reached the little valley in the trees, the sun already high in the clouded sky. I was greeted with the sight of our little home burned to the ground, the ruins still fuming. As I reached the half-burned tree that leaned over the remains of my home, I put her to the ground, took the shovel of our little garden and started digging. I laid her down in the earth, covering her as much as possible with the pieces of her nightgown, trying to give her as much dignity as I could in her last moment. Taking one last look at my sister, I took her necklace and buried her.  
I stayed there…kneeling by her grave until the stars filled the sky and the full moon brought her gentle light around me.  
Slowly, the sorrow and pain of my grief turned into hate. It turned into an infernal raged that filled my body and soul.  
‘’They will pay.’’ I swore ‘’ Each of them will pay for what they have done. This I swear. On my sister’s grave. THEY WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID!’’  
As my raged filled me I felt the moon’s light coursing through my limbs and enveloped my bare form as it clothed me into a loose and simple dress black as night. I slowly lifted myself from the ground and marched towards Ravine-Landsby.  
\---000---  
As I approached the town’s square, I could hear their cheers joy and laughter. Holding a banquet as they rejoiced of our what they thought was the lifting or a curse. Three large table forming a ‘U’ in the middle of the town’s square. At the center of the great table was the man who started it all.  
Sir Grom.  
I slowly approached my bare foot hitting the ground marking it with black vines. As I advanced to the great table, the people on both side of me fell quiet. Standing a meter from the table right in front of him, I looked at the men with pure hatred. Everything fell quiet.  
One men as brave I he thought he was decided to charge at me with his knife; ‘’You bloody dem-‘’  
I lifted my hand and abruptly stopped him in his track. The man was suspended just above the ground about three feet from me, hanging from black thorny vines. I slowly turned my head toward him and flicked my wrist. A loud crack echoed through the air and the men’s lifeless body fell to the ground.  
Slowly turning my heads back in front of me, I looked at my sister’s murderer with pure rage.  
Grom stood up holding my stare, as much as he tried to appear unphase by my presence, I could see the fear in his eyes. After a moment, he broke the silence ‘’You have no right to be here spawn of Suttur! Lea-‘’  
He stopped the words staying in his mouth as my laugh filled the air. He looked at me fear mixed with surprise.  
‘’Have you learned nothing from your actions?’’ I spoke loud enough for all of them to hear ‘’It is because of you! That I stand before these miserable people as I am today. My sister and I did nothing to your resources. YOU made us outcasts! YOU Destroyed all that I had! YOU are the one that murded my sister!’’  
Grom looked around trying to stay calm and composed he added ‘’Look at her eyes! Look at the darkness emerging from them and the blackness she controls!’’ He said to the villages. Looking back at me with discust he added ‘’Does she not look like a follower of Suttur!’’  
I took a step forward, to which he responded by taking one back and bumping in his chair.  
‘’PEOPLE OF RAVIEN-LANDSBY!’’ Black vines started to grow behind him as I kept my gaze deaply into his eyes. ‘’LOOK at your leader!’’ I said as the black thorns grabbed him and lifted him up from the grown. ‘’THIS is the man you chose to listen to!’’ The vines bringing him above our heads he tried to get free. ‘’LOOK at the man YOU chose to TRUST!’’ The vines grabbing his neck. ‘’LOOK! As the man you decided to follow blindly pays for his crimes.”  
The vines around his neck tightened slowly around his neck. His face changed color as the air was no longer able to enter his body. As I raised an opened hand, and four other vines attached themselves to his arms and legs. Slowly closing my fingers, they each pulled agonisingly slow until each member was ripped from his body.  
At that moment, the people started screaming and running trying to save themselves. Others tried to attack me in vain.  
One by one my black thorny vines caught them.  
One by one they died from my rage.  
The night was filled with screams of terror, agony, and pain as I wreak havoc on the town.  
The Moon was now hanging high in the night sky as I left the village filled with corpses and painted with blood.


End file.
